Dublin Weather Center
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a fictional weather center, one not actually recognized by any WMO agency. There will be many unfactual statements in this article that should never be cited. The Dublin Weather Center (DWC) (RSMC Dublin), headquartered in Dublin, Ireland, is a branch of the Met Éierann responsible for issuing European windstorm warnings should a significant windstorm pose a significant threat to Ireland and/or is located between the 20th meridian west and 25th meridian east, as well as the Arctic Circle southwards to the Mediterranean region. In addition, its Daily Weather Branch (DWB) issues constant weather statements for the Greater Dublin Area. Should either one of the branches lose power or be unable to function, the British Met Office will carry on the responsibilities. History See also: Tropical cyclone naming In 2005, the first European windstorm warning center outside of Germany was opened in the University of Dublin under the co-direction of Riley O'Shea and Gerald Tarpey. Over the next eight years, advisories for windstorms were consistently issued, with a prime focus between November and May. Starting in 2012, Met Éierann gave the agency the privilege to generate daily weather forecasts for Greater Dublin. That same year, the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) named the DWC the official RSMC for European windstorms alongside the Free University of Berlin. Consequently, beginning in November 2013, the DWC started to name windstorms with gale force winds, using popular Irish names. Nowadays, buoys and geostationary satellites are used to measure the intensity of European windstorms by the DWC. In addition, Doppler radars are the basis of most weather forecasts issued. Headquarters The DWC is located adjacent to the Mit Éierann headquarters in the Glasnevin neighborhood of Dublin. Cyclone scale Unlike most tropical cyclone scales, which use windspeeds to determine intensity, the DWC cyclonic scale relies on a windstorm's barometric pressure to label an intensity. Similar to the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale, the DWC scale is divided into five categories. All cyclones receive a name from RSMC Dublin. Should the cyclone's minimum pressure reach 960 millibars (mbar/hPa; 28.35 inches of mercury/inHg), the DWC will label the cyclone as severe. The most intense category, Category 5, is reserved specifically for windstorms with a pressure of 920 mbar (hPa; 27.17 inHg) or below. Warnings and watches To alert the citizens of Ireland, the DWC uses a seven level windstorm warning scale. These are: #Violet - Category 1+ landfall expected within 72 hours (Cyclones forming closer to land will have shorter expected landfall arrival times on bulletins) #Indigo - Category 1+ landfall expected within 48 hours #Blue - Category 2+ landfall expected within 48 hours #Green - Category 2+ landfall expected within 36 hours #Yellow - Category 3+ landfall expected within 36 hours #Orange - Category 4+ landfall expected within 24 hours #Red - Category 5+ landfall expected within 12 hours Depending on the cyclone, issued signals may be risen or lowered. Naming system Main article: Dublin Weather Center/Naming of tropical cyclones Naming of tropical cyclones in the area of RSMC Dublin's responsibility began in 2013-14. All names are taken from two lists solely consisting of Irish names. Category:Meteorological centers Category:Weather Center